


the nurturer

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [11]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Pose Visi kali ini tidak diarahkan oleh Carmell.





	the nurturer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Kini giliran Visi yang difoto secara individu. Carmell meminta Visi berjalan bolak-balik saja di set pemotretan. Katanya, Visi lebih bagus bergaya natural ketimbang dibuat-buat. Sambil Visi berjalan, terkadang Carmell memintanya melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan. Sayangnya―

"Hasilnya nggak ada yang oke deh, Mell," komentar Hosea yang ikut menyaksikan pemotretan Visi sebagai ungkapan rasa sedih karena Visi malas berfoto dengannya.

"Huh, iya!" Carmell melipat tangannya. "Hosea ada ide?"

"Visi itu bagus kalau lagi garuk-garuk kepala," ujar Hosea.

"Hah?" Visi mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping kepala. "Kayak gini?"

"Iya, terus coba tangan kirinya kayak lagi nyodorin martabak ke Valent."

Carmell tertawa. "Kok martabak, sih?"

"Mana martabak?" sambung Valent yang tahu-tahu ada di samping Hosea.

Terkejut melihat Valent tiba-tiba muncul, Visi otomatis menunduk saat mengangkat tangannya sesuai dengan perkataan Hosea. Visi kembali berjalan, dan sesaat setelahnya―

"Wah, hasilnya beneran bagus!" puji Carmell, puas.

Hosea mendecak bangga. "Emang Visi itu cuma bisa kelihatan manis buat aku aja."

"Terseraaah," sahut Visi sebal.


End file.
